


Cabin twelve

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin joins the boy scouts and spends a week away at a camp, it should be fun time for a teenager of his age, except some loud mouth friend tells the scout leader of his sexuality, great now camps going to be spent in a cabin by himself... or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin twelve

**Author's Note:**

> AU where teenage Gavin and Ryan are in boy scouts together and since straight boys and gay boys aren't allowed to camp together they get... up to some stuff during the night.

Gavin stared at the ground with his bag strap in hand and the other holding onto the wooden table he sat up on, this entire situation was awful. He hasn't meant to tell his friend, it was something he thought that he could keep safe but when he had told him he was gay he hadn't thought that his friend would react so badly, actually he wasn't even going to call him his friend anymore. Not after being treated like that, he refused to stand a few metres away from him, he probably has homophobic parents.

"You might want to get off before you get told off" said a voice, Gavin jumped and looked next to him were a boy stood with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked his age, maybe a little bit older. He could see bits of stubble on his cheeks,

"What?" asked Gavin,

"Mr Free tables are for eating on, not sitting on" said the scout leader walking up to them, the Brit jumped off and glanced to the boy who stood smirking.

"Sorry sir" said Gavin,

"Alright now, you two shall be staying in cabin twelve, its a bit further away then the others so you'll need to add I've minutes extra on getting anywhere for example if you need to get to the kitchens instead of it taking ten minutes it will take fifteen" said the scout leader,

"Cabin twelve?" asked Gavin,

"Yes, it's away from all the others" replied the scout leader.

"Why?" asked Gavin,

"Because if I may sir, being gay is a sin and you'll be cast down to hell, it's a choice, blah blah blah all that shit that isn't true" said the boy dramatically,

"Language Mr Haywood, it's to keep you boys from doing anything with the others boys during the night" snapped the scout leader,

"But wouldn't-" began Gavin,

"I think we get the idea sir, can we leave now?" asked the boy, Gavin opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"After a quick bag search you can go" said the scout leader,

"A bag search?" asked Gavin,

"Yes, for drugs or alcohol" said the scout leader.

"Just a question real quick?" asked Haywood,

"What is it Mr Haywood?" sighed the scout,

"Where do we pick up our pink triangles? Or do we get that along with our map in our cabins?" asked Ryan, the Brits mouth dropped.

"Take the map now and then get out my sights" said the scout leader, the boy smirked took the map then grabbed Gavin's hand and ran. The Brit was dragged along for a bit until they were breathless,

"Sorry about grabbing your hand" said the boy with a grin,

"It's fine" stuttered Gavin,

"I just didn't want that idiot to follow us" he said with a shrug,

"I'm Gavin" introduced the Brit holding out his hand, the boy shook it.

"Ryan" he said,

"So where's our cabin?" asked Gavin pointing to the map,

"It's ages away, like we could fuck and nobody would hear us" joked Ryan,

"I... Uhhh... What, I" stuttered Gavin,

"I was joking" said Ryan,

"I know, I'm just not used to.. Well this I guess" mumbled Gavin,

"Why you staying in the gay guys cabin then?" asked Ryan,

"I told an ex friend who told on me" said the Brit.

"That's harsh, I just told them, turns out this cabin was for the scout leader you just talked to. That's why he is always pissy to see me, cause I took his nice cabin" explained Ryan with a grin,

"We get a cabin to ourselves?" asked Gavin,

"Yeah" replied Ryan,

"Like a whole cabin?" questioned Gavin,

"Like a while cabin with two decent sized beds, everyone here thinks its like one in a hundred that a kid is gay, or as they like to call it influenced by the devil" said Ryan,

"Is this legal?" asked Gavin,

"God no" replied the wavy haired boy. They approached cabin twelve, it had a porch which held two wooden chairs.

"I made those first year, told them I'd be back next year so they kept them, the the next I made another one. Wanna help me make a table next?" asked Ryan,

"Sure" said Gavin grinning, the lake sat maybe a few hundred feet away.

"Lakes not too far away you can go for a swim without them bothering you" said Ryan opening the door, the wire screens were good enough that they could see out but not in.

"Wow" said Gavin as they entered, two normal sized beds sat in the room with two small dressers.

"All this needs is a mini fridge, but I could never sneak on in" said Ryan dumping his stuff on one of the beds,

"What have you snuck in?" joked Gavin placing his bag on the other bed and sitting down.

"Remember how I said I didn't want him to search our bags?" asked Ryan,

"Yeah...?" responded Gavin hesitantly,

"Well, here's why" said Ryan holding up a six pack of beer,

"How did you even get that?" asked Gavin,

"Older brother" said Ryan with a shrug,

"How old are you?" asked Gavin,

"Seventeen, and you?" asked Ryan.

"Sixteen" replied Gavin,

"Legal then" responded Ryan with a wink,

"I uhhh, I guess" stuttered Gavin blushing,

"Sorry I'll tone back the gay" apologised Ryan.

"No it's fine I'm just not used to-" began Gavin,

"To being so open, it's cool" said Ryan,

"So what now?" asked Gavin,

"We have an hour and a half to explore before lunch, it's only eleven thirty now" explained Ryan,

"Could you show me about?" asked the Brit,

"Of course, right this way Mr Free" said Ryan holding out his arm with a grin,

"Why you're so kind Mr Haywood" said Gavin grinning back and wrapping his arm through. They walked along the path for a bit before separating, Ryan showed him the toilet blocks and showers, the dining hall, the main entry where they sold ice creams. They didn't get any but Gavin made a mental note to what Ryan's favourite ice cream flavour, it was strawberry, Gavin's was chocolate. He was shown the lake, a few kids were using the time to swim, they took off their shoes and waded along the edge before a bell rang.

 

"That's lunch, come on we should try and get a good seat" said Ryan, they raced to the dining hall, the Brit lost only by a little bit. Inside the room everyone was talking and chatting, they were offered a choice between apple juice, orange juice or chocolate milk. Two lots of fruit was handed out, they both chose two banana which they laughed about for ten minutes before attempting to eat them. It was only them sitting on the tables, Gavin tried to ignore that all the other tables were filling up yet no one would come near them. Lunch was going well till an apple core was thrown at his head,

"Ignore them" said Ryan,

"Why aren't the scout leaders doing anything?" asked Gavin,

"Cause their homophobic" said Ryan with a shrug,

"Must have been awful when you were fourteen with older boys" said Gavin,

"I managed, I'm used to an apple core or five" said Ryan,

"Alright everyone listen up, everyone gets a sheet with a list of activities on them, list from one to ten, one being the activity you want the most and ten being the worst" explained the scout leader. Two sheets of paper were placed on the table,

"So the trick is to put the activity you don't want to do on the tenth one, because the Finch, the scout leader from yesterday puts you down for them" whispered Ryan,

"This is bloody mental" muttered Gavin,

"Was that English?" asked Ryan,

"Of course it was" said Gavin.

"Didn't sound like it" replied Ryan with a grin,

"Shut up" joked Gavin,

"So I am doing woodwork, swimming activities, hiking, rope learning, arts and crafts. After that I don't really care, do some with me?" asked Ryan,

"I'll do all with you" replied Gavin, marking down the same as Ryan who grinned in return. They handed back the paper to the scout leader who glared at the paper then back to them,

"Alright once you're done you are free to go, six dinner so stay close enough that you can hear the bell" said one of the scout leaders, the two boys almost ran out of the dining hall into the fresh air.

"I hope it doesn't rain" said Ryan,

"What happens if it does?" asked Gavin,

"We have to stay in the cabin or go to the rec hall, it's boring, I guess it'll be better since you're there" explained Ryan.

"Are we allowed to swim?" asked Gavin,

"If you want to" said Ryan,

"Race you to the cabin" said Gavin picking up his speed.

"Prepare to lose then!" replied Ryan sprinting to towards the cabin, Gavin caught up and even managed to win.

"Suck my knob!" exclaimed Gavin throwing up his hands,

"Shut up, I let you win" panted Ryan,

"You did not, I won, free for the win" said Gavin heading up the stairs and opening the door. Ryan followed him in, they both went through their bags for their swimmers, where did Gavin change...?

"Uhhh Ryan?" asked Gavin,

"Yeah?" asked the boy grabbing his clothes out from his bag,

"Where do I change?" asked Gavin,

"In here" replied Ryan,

"Uhhhh" said Gavin.

"Oh, I can wait outside for a moment if you want" said Ryan noticing the British mans nervousness,

"That'd be good, sorry" apologised Gavin staring at the ground. Ryan stepped outside onto the porch while Gavin quickly changed his pants and shirt, he could see Ryan sitting on the chairs and wondered if he should wait longer.

"Done?" asked Ryan,

"Yes, uh yeah sorry" said Gavin, the other boy stepped in and took off his shirt while the Brit was still in the room, he stood stunned for a moment taking in what he saw before blushing.

"Ryan!" said Gavin hurrying outside, Ryan chuckled but didn't say anything. The Brit watched the water while he waited, the sun wouldn't set till seven that night which means they might be able to sneak out and splash about or look for seashells after dinner. Ryan stepped out in a white shirt and shorts, a towel in hand,

"Ready?" asked Ryan,

"Yep!" said Gavin,

"Lets not race" said Ryan as they made their way to the lake,

"Oh good, I'm still tired" replied Gavin.

"What kind of stuff are you into?" asked Ryan,

"Video games, books, I guess scouts, science stuff" replied Gavin with a shrug,

"What kind of video games?" asked Ryan,

"I play on the three sixty, so like halo, hitman, Minecraft, gta five" listed Gavin,

"I have a three sixty too, what's your gamer tag?" asked the boy,

"Gavinofree, yours?" replied Gavin,

"BMVagabond" responded Ryan.

"What's that?" asked the Brit,

"Just a school thing, what did you mean science stuff?" asked Ryan,

"Like slow motion, that's pretty top if you ask me, one day I want to own one of those super slow mo cameras" explained Gavin grinning,

"Sounds awesome" replied Ryan,

"What about you? What kind of stuff are you into?" asked Gavin,

"Men" replied Ryan, this set the two off in a fit of giggles, once the water was in sight they hid their towels so nobody would take them then jumped off the pier into the water. It wasn't that far off the ground but it was really long, Gavin cannon balled in. Ryan hesitated but jumped in after the Brit, at first they were just swimming in circles until one of them, splashed the other which turned into a splashing contest. Calling truce after Gavin almost coughed out a lung full of water,

"You didn't actually tell me what you're into" said Gavin,

"I did, it's men" replied Ryan with a laugh.

"Besides that you dope" responded Gavin splashing Ryan,

"You don't want to start splashing again do you?" asked Ryan,

"Please no, I don't want to die!" said Gavin dramatically.

"I like video games like you, reading, writing, sports, animals" said Ryan,

"Animals?" asked the Brit,

"Yeah my mum's a veterinarian" he replied,

"That's cool, name any of the animals?" asked Gavin,

"I name five but I'm not allowed to any more" said Ryan,

"How come?" asked Gavin,

"I named all five Edgar" said Ryan laughing,

"Why Edgar?" questioned Gavin giggling.

"It's a good name" said Ryan with a shrug, they laughed and floated about in the water not noticing the three boys sneaking up on them.

"Hey, you're not welcome here y'know" shouted one of them, both Ryan and Gavin's heads snapped around to face three boys,

"And yet we're still here" said Ryan,

"You need to leave" said another,

"Why?" asked Gavin,

"Why do you think, everyone knows you two are sick, why do think you have a separate cabin" said the one in the middle.

"Cause this place is homophobic" said Gavin,

"It's cause it's not natural, it's a sin, so why don't you just piss off" said another.

"Why don't you piss off, we're just swimming" snapped Ryan,

"Don't talk to me like that you faggot" spat the leader, Ryan's bared his teeth and tried to swim over to them but Gavin grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Ryan don't" said Gavin,

"Yeah, listen to your faggot boyfriend" said one of them, the Brit narrowed his eyes and let go of Ryan's arm, he watched as his friend grabbed one of the boys as they yelled and tried to swim away. Gavin didn't notice as one swam around until he was grabbed and dunked under the water, he thrashed about in the water trying to get the boy to let go of him, Ryan must have noticed him struggling and come to help because the hand disappeared. He came up gasping for air, Ryan dragged him over to the pier and pulled him up, Gavin spat up some water and took in deep breaths of air. He rolled onto his back,

"You okay?" asked a voice, that wasn't Ryan's. He opened his eyes to see a ginger haired man leaning over him with worry,

"Y-yeah, was that you that saved me?" asked Gavin,

"Yeah, you're friend looked busy beating up those guys" said the ginger with a shrug, he sat up to see Ryan swimming over to them, he climbed up onto the pier and kneeled next to Gavin.

"Are you okay? I was taking care of them and I didn't see one escape" asked Ryan,

"I'm fine, this guy saved me" replied Gavin,

"It's Jack" introduced the ginger,

"Thanks for saving me Jack" said Gavin.

"No problem, you two are the guys they have up in cabin twelve right?" asked Jack taking a seat,

"Yeah, why?" asked Ryan,

"Oh I was just trying to figure out why they would do that" said Jack,

"You're not going to hurt us then?" asked Gavin moving away,

"Nah, I'm more open minded than those guys" said Jack with a smile.

"What's the time?" asked Ryan,

"Five thirty" replied the ginger,

"We might head back, change before dinner" said Ryan standing up.

"Yeah of course, It's a long walk back to yours isn't it" responded Jack,

"Yeah, you're welcome to join us for dinner" said Gavin,

"Would love to but I'm on dinner duty tonight" replied Jack.

"Alright, see you later Jack" said Ryan,

"Bye" said Jack, they grabbed their towels from the hiding spot. Luckily nobody had taken them, they dried off more as they walked back to their cabin. Gavin's throat still felt a bit sore from the underwater adventure in hell but he didn't mention it to Ryan, the older man let him change first then he waited out on the porch for Ryan to change.

"What's for dinner usually?" asked Gavin as they walked towards the dining hall,

"First night is something like spaghetti, those with allergies get beans or something" replied Ryan,

"Sounds yum" said Gavin. No scout leader paid attention as they entered, a few kids went silent as they lined up for their food but conversations in the dining room went on as normal, Gavin waved when he saw Jack in the back preparing the one of many meals, they sat at the tables they had at lunch near the back. It had been dubbed the gay table for that year, Gavin wanted to tell them that he had sat on every bench to freak everyone out, even Ryan hatched plans with him. He told the Brit how he was sitting where the guys who had dunked Gavin were sitting, they both giggled into their drinks.

Half an hour later the scout leader told them the showers would be open up to each cabin that night, timetables were handed out, according to the timetable they had managed to get every class they had put down that they didn't want to do as number their top five. Another amazing thing was that cabin twelve had a from ten till ten thirty to shower every night, but all the other cabins had two other cabins showering at the same time. 

"I wonder how much money big news companies would pay if I told them this story" wondered Gavin out loud,

"What story?" asked Ryan,

"This one, how this place is really homophobic" replied Gavin,

"Oh, is it a love story?" asked Ryan,

"It could be" said Gavin,

"I hope it's really gay" responded Ryan shifting closer,

"So do I" said Gavin.

"Alright scouts! Back to your cabins, remember to read your timetable to see if you have the showers first" shouted a cabin leader, they both jumped apart blushing they stood and put their trays back and headed out with everyone else. Someone pushed into Gavin but he don't let them shove him down, the walk back was filled with general discussions about their timetables. Tomorrow would be a hike in the morning to get them familiar with the trails around the area, then in the afternoon it was their selected activity, which for the two it would be woodworking.

They would make a table with all the available scrap wood they could find, it was a hard task getting the best kind of wood but with the two of them it should be easier. When they got back to the cabin Gavin didn't feel like waiting outside or getting Ryan to so the both just turned away as they turned, Gavin did peek when Ryan took his shirt off though.

Neither needed to use the showers so they got into bed and waited for one of the scouts to tell them it was time to sleep although they had already turned the lights off, Gavin laid staring at the ceiling wondering if Ryan had fallen asleep yet,

"Ryan? You awake?" asked Gavin turning in his bed and facing the older man,

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ryan facing him,

"I have a question that's been in my mind all day" said Gavin.

"Go on" said Ryan,

"Why do they put all of the gay guys in the one cabin when they could do something, wouldn't it be better to put them in the straight kids so they can't" pondered the Brit,

"People are stupid" said Ryan,

"People are very stupid" agreed Gavin,

"Hey Gavin?" asked Ryan,

"Yeah Ryan?" asked the Brit,

"Did you want to do something?" asked Ryan, there was a few seconds of silence then the covers were thrown back on Gavin's bed, the Brit moved across the small empty space and onto Ryan's bed. The older man pushed back his covers to sit up, Gavin took a seat on his bed in front of him with his legs crossed, they both sat there awkwardly.

"Don't laugh okay?" asked Gavin,

"Okay" said Ryan, the British man leaned in and their lips connected. Ryan cupped Gavin's face with his hand and led the kiss, they both melted into each other, Gavin leaning forward even more trying to get closer. Ryan nipped at Gavin's lips making him moan in satisfaction, the British man's legs uncrossed and placed them over Ryan's. His hands wandered to rest on the older man's hips, a loud knock of the side of the door made them break apart.

"Alright boys I'm locking the door now, if you need to go to the toilet go now on the trees outside" said the scout, that definitely wasn't Finch. Gavin quickly got out of bed and opened the door, he nodded to the scout leader and quickly took a piss on one of the trees, when he got back to the room Ryan was pretending to be asleep.

"Goodnight" said the scout leader,

"Goodnight" replied Gavin getting back into bed, the door was locked and they both waited till the footsteps on the earthly ground faded away, Ryan looked over at Gavin who burst out in giggles.

"Oh god, that was close" said Ryan,

"Put gay teenagers in a cabin tent alone, best idea ever" said Gavin,

"You going to stay over there? Or did you want to sleep with me?" questioned Ryan,

"Sleep?" asked Gavin,

"Yes just sleep" replied Ryan rolling his eyes, Gavin grinned and got out of bed then into Ryan's who drew back the covers enough for him to get in. He kept his arms to himself until Ryan took one of his and draped it over the older man, Gavin let his head rest against Ryan's chest and began to doze off.

"Night Ry" murmured Gavin,

"Night Gav" whispered Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here http://writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/


End file.
